


The letter

by mistygoth



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygoth/pseuds/mistygoth
Summary: Original female character struggling and missing the one thing in life she wants
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/You





	The letter

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative universe, the original female character is with someone already but is doing their best to hide their love for someone else. This letter is her attempt to pour out some of the feelings and tell the object of her love how she feels. Its just a problem that the one she loves happens to be one of the most popular and wanted guys.
> 
> I have also written a few stories set in an alternate universe where the original female character does meet him and they end up happy-ish, eventually, so they may follow this.

Dear Pedro  
I wish I could talk to you, I felt better as you were at least in the same country as I was, even though I couldn’t travel to see you, the fact you were in my time zone and looking at the same sky gave me some comfort.  
I don’t know why I’ve been aching for you so much today, I’ve been busy, but every little moment in between has drifted to you. Its killing me not seeing your letter come through the door, but I don’t know if that would be enough or if it would just leave me wanting more, wanting what I can’t have.  
There are so many who love you that I feel I can’t compete, I mean what would you ever see in me, I’m not tall, skinny blonde or glamourous, I’m just me. My heart hurts, the pain in my chest a real and physical sign of my heartache and longing for you. I think of ways to get in touch with you, to introduce myself, to try, but I know its to no avail and I stop, I have a life here that I can’t walk away from, yet three months on, the desire and love I feel for you have not abated.  
I feel as if I am walking in two shadow worlds, one foot in each but not actually there, physically I am here but my mind is constantly with you, when I wake up, when I go to sleep, when I dream.  
I say I am not an actress but here I am putting on a show, not doing too great though and days like today I am fighting the tears away, wanting to run and hide. To follow my heart would mean breaking some and I’m not sure if those remaining could cope, but I’m not sure how much longer I can cope without you.

Come back to me  
I love you


End file.
